


Oops

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycles, Nerd!Bucky, Nerd!Jack, Pranking, Prosthetics, Punk!Hiccup, Punk!Steve, RPNAU, Reverse!PunkNerdAU, amputee bucky, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Jack decide to play a prank on their boyfriends, though it backfires on all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy fanfiction is crappy uwu
> 
> Anyway, here’s the Stucky crossover HiJack RPNAU that senashenta helped me with so thank you Sena <3 
> 
> WARNING: Nsfw elements are mentioned throughout and there is a lot of it towards the end so look out
> 
> Enjoy

The school is mostly deserted at this point during the day, after most of the students have left and the only ones remaining being those who have clubs and sports. Of course you’d think that the teachers would’ve locked their classrooms twice before leaving it unattended with the knowledge of no-do-goods roaming around the halls like ghosts, but they’d never think of even closing the door when they had sweet students who promised very sweetly to lock it when they are done using the class for whatever they need. They’re the nerds, the ‘good student’, the ones that every teacher would compare the other students to them - so naturally they give their complete trust to them. 

 

What they don’t know is that nerds know this and take full advantage. Not every nerd, but Jack and Bucky usually do. Today their excuse to Mr. Erskine was that they needed to stay in the lab just long enough to finish their lab from last week that Jack missed due to being sick. The reality was that they completed the lab in the first few minutes - both knowing the lesson by heart so it didn’t take them long to actually do it - but they didn’t turn it in, so Mr. Erskine thinks that it’s an incomplete. They’re organized like that. 

 

Bucky peeks over the science window, watching with a shaking leg at the group of punks sitting on one of their cars while talking to the other members of their little gang of which he can barely hear over the blast of rock music pumping through the car’s radio. He spots Hiccup first, the slender teen straddling his Harley while smiling at something Natasha said from her spot on the hood of the car leaning against Clint. It’s not hard to miss the teen from the dark tattoo of a dragon on his left shoulder, masking some of the brown freckles that speckle his body from what Jack has told him on their many study sessions. 

 

From what Bucky has learned since arriving here at the beginning of the year, Hiccup is part of a biker punk group which actually doubles as the school’s rugby team and is widely known for his ruthless hits and punches that can knock anyone on their ass. His dad is the mayor of the town, but counter to popular belief, he doesn’t dress in leather to be defiant but more of it being, shocker, his style. Bucky actually met Hiccup not at school but at a physical therapy session at the local hospital, from there he was introduced to his boyfriend, Jack, and Bucky and Jack have unfortunately been attached to the hip ever since. 

 

“What’s he doing?” Jack asks, adjusting his wide-rim glasses before leaning against the wall near the window, smirking at the brunnette with mischief dancing in his gaze. 

 

Bucky snorts, shaking his head and laughing. “Haven’t found Steve yet but Hiccup is already sitting on one of the bikes,” he nods towards the parking lot with his chin, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh man, where’s Steve? I want him to be here for this one,” 

 

Jack pulls out his phone from his hoodie pocket, Supernatural phone case earning an “ew!” from Bucky while he slides it open, types in his password and then shakes his head quietly. “Got a text from Steve earlier asking if we wanted anything from the 7/11 down the street, but that was half an hour ago,” he frowns, furrowing his eyebrows when his phone vibrates not a second later. “Hiccup is asking where we are,” 

 

“Stall him! We just need Steve to get here before he starts the engine!” Bucky whispers loudly, ducking under the window sill when Astrid looks up from her coffee cup towards the science classroom with squinted eyes. She has the eyes of a hawk and the hearing of one too when she wants and the last time they tried to play a prank she caught them before they even got the chance to set it up. “Holy shit, Astrid almost saw me,” 

 

“Dude, she was probably wondering why a panda was in Mr. Erskine’s class,” Jack chuckles, gesturing to Bucky’s face with his phone as he types a quick text to either Steve or Hiccup. Okay, so maybe Bucky was a little stressed about finals and maybe he’s pulled three all-nighters in the past week while living off of coffee and Steve’s awesome sandwiches, but in his defense his grade in English went down by a letter grade for turning in an assignment on poetry that wasn’t “creative and original”. Besides, Steve hasn’t said anything so it can’t be that bad. 

 

“Or maybe she got blinded by the sunlight bouncing off your hair, Father Winter,” 

 

Jack rolls his eyes at him, pocketing his phone back to where he got it from with a sigh. “You’re just bitter because you don’t have Steve’s dick to-” 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey! What did we say about talking about our boyfriend’s dicks to each other?! It’s gay!” 

 

“We are gay, you ass,”

 

“Steve and Hiccup are bi that doesn’t count,” 

 

“What do they have to do with your no homo attitude?”

 

The teen was just about to answer with a smart remark when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair moving across the parking lot in long strides, a smile so bright that Bucky is almost blinded by it from the sheer milky tone of his teeth as he hands Hiccup a bag of Doritos from the plastic bag marked with the logo of the convenient store. Steve’s undercut has small white flowers placed on the on the top and behind his ear, which earns a palm face from Bucky to himself as he groans under his breath. “I forgot to get Rebecca from school,” he moans, listening to Jack laugh from his spot at the wall. 

 

“Ha, still wanna make fun of me for having two other sisters to pick up Emma? Go ahead, I don’t mind, hit me, Buck,” The fall from the science room isn’t that bad, Jack could survive it if Bucky pushed him out, right?  No, Bucky, we don’t throw friends out the window. That is frowned upon,  he reminds himself, sighing loudly in dismay. 

 

“Shut up, Steve’s here,” he replies, getting on his knees and using his right hand to hold his balance as he peeks over the window again. Down in the lot, Steve nudges Hiccup’s bicep with a piece of beef jerky and says something to him, eyebrows pinched in question while Hiccup checks his phone and then shakes his head. Steve puts the piece of jerky in his mouth and walks over to his bike, starting the engine while Hiccup texts something to what Bucky assumes is Jack because not two minutes later, Jack’s phone vibrates in his pocket. “Steve just started the engine! Get over here, hurry!” 

 

Jack practically lunges himself on the floor, crawling so that he’s sitting next to Bucky and on his knees to look out the window - both staring with wide blue eyes as Steve kicks the stand down, twisting his wrist so that the bike gives a purred out roar of life. It all happens in a blink of an eyes as Steve’s Harley surges forward as full speed, sparks and tire tracks in it’s wake as it rams into the chain link fence surrounding the parking lot and baseball field, barely letting Steve gasp before it flings him hard enough to glide across the grass and into the fence with no doubt to be diamond shaped bruises in the morning all along his side. Bucky and Jack stare with wide eyes as Steve slowly moves from his side and onto his back while seeing the half-wreckage of his bike that Bucky knows he paid for out of his pocket. Hiccup runs over as Natasha hops off the hood with the rare look of worry on her face as the younger teen shakes his head of the grass and dirt on the back of his denim shirt. 

 

Both Jack and Bucky stand up from their spots as Jack shouts, “Oh my god, did we hurt you?!” before realizing that they completely blew their cover when Natasha, Hiccup, and Steve turn to face them with snarls while Astrid cracks her knuckles and undoubtable growling behind clenched teeth. Toothiana is too busy helping Steve up from the grass to even think of going up and pulling on Jack’s ear but Aster is the one that points at them. 

 

“Ya assholes! What the fuck did you two do now?!” 

 

Jack is about to answer until he spots both Hiccup and Steve run into the building with a blur of fury and Bucky pushing Jack out of the room with a rushed, “Shit, go, go, go!”. They make it into the hall when they hear the harsh stompings of combat boots hitting against the steps of the stairs in perfect rhythm and getting louder and louder. Hiccup shouts both their names into the empty stairwell as the round to the next flight of stairs, sending both the nerds into a flurry of panic and running now through the halls with hopes of finding some place to hide from their enraged boyfriends. 

 

What really doesn’t help them is the fact that every now and then, Bucky’s prosthetic arm will start make a clicking noise that bounces off the walls in an echo and even chave the end of his limb when the arm isn’t fast enough to catch up with the rest of him. It’s almost like a trail of breadcrumbs for the punks to follow as they trail behind them in their experienced running from practice. They barely make it into the art room when Hiccup points them out to Steve and they follow soon after. 

 

The adrenaline and panic that surges through both their bodies causes both of them to shake under the pressure as the look around to room for anything to keep the men at bay long enough for them to run into the library and into the hidden compartment behind the Prehistoric section they have dubbed the Triskelion that neither of their boyfriends knew about. Eventually they do catch up and it takes all about two seconds before Jack picks up the red paint can on the table and douses both the punks in paint that even leaves shadow marks on the wall in the shape of their bodies. Jack’s eyes widen into the size of saucers when he sees the paint dripping from their hair and chins from their seemingly frozen bodies. 

 

Bucky’s right hand shoots up to grasp oily strand of his chestnut hair, pulling some from out the ponytail. “Holy shit, why did you throw paint on them?!” he yells, tugging at his handful to keep his nerves under stressed. “Who throws paint at someone to stall?!” 

 

“Okay, what would you have done, hmm?!” 

 

“Jump out the window like a sane fucking person, you nutjob!” he replies back with a bark, pulling his left sleeve over his lifeless fingers and going up to Steve with a tsk.

 

He tilts his boyfriend’s face down with his right hand, holding him in place with his thumb and index finger pinching his chin before dabbing the ratty material around his eyes where the paint seems to have managed to get him. Hiccup luckily is a few inches shorter than Steve, so his eyes weren’t covered in the paint like Steve’s are and he watches out of the corner of his eye to see Jack get on his toes to wipe the paint from Hiccup’s face with a paper towel he found near the sink, Hiccup’s hands resting lovingly against Jack’s narrow hips with his thumb rubbing at the exposed pale flesh that is revealed when the hoodie his lifted a little. Jack’s hand cups under his jaw and his other hand lingers longer than needed along Hiccup’s cheeks and forehead. Hiccup buries his face into Jack’s neck when the teen was finished, pressing a sweet peck along the column that gets Jack to giggle. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, it was just paint, don’t worry about it,”

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to throw it at you,” 

 

“It’s okay, it was kinda funny too,” 

 

Bucky smiles to himself, finally turning his attention to see Steve raise his hand to softly touch his wrist, thumb pressed against his pulse. His heart is hammering in his ribcage from the adrenaline rush that just spiked through him, adding to the already fear of making Steve angry and the pain of hurting Steve with a dumb prank he found on the internet. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Steve dumped him, he really liked that Harley and it’s an antique too that Steve himself repaired after finding it at a junk yard. Oh man, he spend so much money on it and now he might have to get it repaired because he broke it and he almost hurt Steve, how could he be so st- “Take a deep breath,” Steve says quietly, his other hand wrapping around Bucky’s torso to press his hand against his back. “I’m not mad, I promise. I’m fine, you’re okay, everything is alright, okay?” he presses slimy red lips against Bucky’s forehead, rubbing circles against his back. “Nothing is broken, there was no blood, the Harley isn’t even that damaged, just needs a good paint job. Everything is okay, I just need you to take deep breaths and calm down, doll,” 

 

Eventually his heart beats slow enough that Steve deems good enough because then he presses another kisses against his forehead and bows his head low enough to be looking at Bucky’s face where he apparently doesn’t remember pressing against Steve’s broad chest. He smiles down at him with a hum, kissing his nose lovingly before detangling himself from Bucky’s death grip. “Now, mind telling us what the hell you two were thinking?” 

 

“We just wanted to play a prank, we didn’t think that the thrust force was going to be that bad,” Jack sighs from his place leaning against Hiccup, both arms around his waist while his head is pillowed against the punk’s shoulder while he looks down at him in dismay. 

 

“You know, you could’ve hurt someone really badly,” Hiccup says to both Bucky and Jack, shaking his head while they duck theirs. “You’re both seriously lucky that Steve is a brick house,” 

 

“We promise it won’t happen again,” Jack promises, nodding to Bucky and patting Hiccup’s hand with his own. “We’ll clean up the bikes it you want, free of charge!” 

 

Steve chuckles darkly, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder for a second while he smirks at Hiccup. “I don’t know about you, but I got a better idea in mind for these two,” 

 

When they return to class the next day, Jack’s neck is covered in bites and hickies that he tries to desperately hide under the collar of his hoodie - cheeks glowing hot and a shy smile on his lips that he covers with light bruises around his wrists. Sometimes he’ll even start to giggle in the middle of class, biting his lip and looking out the window to see where Hiccup parked his bike. Later at lunch, he tells Bucky that Hiccup had him clean the bike like he originally promised but instead of a t-shirt and shorts like he anticipated, he was wearing nothing but silky red lace panties that did a poor job of covering his ass completely. He later went on to say that for the rest of the night, he refused to get up from the bed where Hiccup gladly pounded into him to hard that he left dents in the wall from the headboard where Jack was tied to with a silky scarf. Because of that, he immediately demands that they play another prank if that was going to be his punishment. 

 

“What about you?” Jack had asked, shoving another bite of ham sandwich into his mouth. 

 

Bucky swallowed thickly and bit his lip, shifting in his seat painfully as he remembers the night before when Steve had thrown him over his knee. Remembers how Steve’s warm palm reached under his boxer briefs and groped the cheeks there tightly. How he slowly pushed the articles of clothing down to leave him exposed and then spanked him with a relentless force that made his cheeks burn, his hand grip the sheet tight enough to leave an angry line along his palm, body spasm completely. How he had to shove Steve’s shirt into his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly that would wake Mrs. Rogers from her nap. How Steve kept on spanking him until he eventually came with a shout and left a mess on Steve’s black jeans and his own stomach. 

 

Instead, Bucky shrugged and picked up bowl of leftover orange chicken that Steve ordered last night as an aftercare routine they have of eating and watching Disney movies. “We did nothing,”             



End file.
